The Lost Tale of Notch
Author's Note Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Enjoy reading! Story If we were to believe the Tale, the book of all tales, it has been said that Notch is the Creator of Minecraft. Minecraft itself is not such only a mere video game, of what most people call of; it is a simulation. According to the TimeTable, the record of Progress or basically the records of the history of existence, Notch has created a universe, called the Void. In the Void, lies infinite Seeds, and in each Seed, has three Dimensions. The three Dimensions are the Overworld, the Nether and the End. This won’t be further discussed because it will be off track of the purpose of the message here. It all ends with many questions. Why did Notch create all of this? What would be his gain for all the work he has done in the end? This is why the Tale existed in the first place; to see what Notch has done before all of this “beings” or things you see in Minecraft exist in that realm of reality. Example of the Tale says that Notch wanted all his beings to preserve his ultimate creation, obviously the Void. Another reason would be that he wanted to see if his beings would survive and adapt to the surroundings Notch created. There are many reasons as to why Notch did all this… However, everything that was aforementioned is not true. It is a lie to begin with. We all have been deceived from the start. It is filled with falsified information. Defining falsified information, the reason or the purpose of what Notch did is not what it looks like. Its essence is crafted something more than what the Tale has told. And now you are wondering, how does one acquire this kind of information? This kind of information existed because the Lost Tale existed. Without the Lost Tale, it will destroy the existence of this realm and everything in it. Of course, Notch tried to get rid of it but he does not want to ruin his masterpiece.' ' Notch was once a Human, residing on the real world called Earth. His driven goal of being ambitious all the time made him successful in a lot of aspects. From minor academic awards to international competitions ranging from sports to politics. Then one day, Notch decided it is time to create his masterpiece. Thus, the birth of Minecraft. He wanted to try bringing things into the simulation and be converted into just bytes of information so that it would stay in “his” realm forever. His experiment was a success and his lust for success pushed him more than what is needed in his experiment.' ' He kidnapped two young adults, named Steve Hermann and Alex Mendle. That explained the two default players, Steve and Alex. The news spread about the disappearance, but they were nowhere to be found (obviously) and the case went cold. Notch achieved everything he needed for his masterpiece… until he decided to “rule” his own project. He would get animals and things at first and then humans. He kidnapped more and more people until the government decided to hunt him down. Needless to say, he got caught when he tried to kidnap a child. The agents chased him until Notch went to his house. When the agents barged to his house, he was already gone together with all the things he brought into his “project”. Notch ruled the game as if he were a god. He continued the development of his masterpiece but it was nevertheless, done. He “reprogrammed” the minds of the people and making them think that Notch is a god and not the person who kidnapped people.' ' The creation of the Lost Tale happened when Notch created the TimeTable. All the previous log were recorded and they only way to eliminate the truth is to create the exact copy of the record on how Minecraft was truly made and to hide it where no one can find it, until it was found…''' ''' And that’s why the Tale exist, he needed to deceive all the people into thinking that Notch created the world and he is the god. He needed to not let the people know all about this because the dark truth will destroy him and everything that he has done to his masterpiece. A little known fact is that if the Lost Tale were to be deleted, let’s just say that Minecraft will just be a voidless universe with all things and people dissolved into just bits and pieces of binary code and never to live again. In simpler words, they will be wiped out of existence and they will technically all die. I am the protector of the Lost Tale, and it must be kept heavily guarded so that Notch won’t get his hands on it. The truth will be heard soon, the people must know. For whatever beauty has been seen comes a dark truth. Category:Creepypasta Category:Notch Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas